Products obtained by lactic acid fermentation are known to have been produced for centuries. These dietary products are consumed daily by the majority of people starting at a very early age. In order to produce these dietary products, various strains of lactic acid microorganisms having probiotic properties are used independently or in combination.
Lactobacillus delbrueckii subsp. bulgaricus is a specific type of microorganism known to be of plant origin and differs significantly from other probiotic bacteria. Under natural conditions, this bacterium grows only in a certain geographical territory overlapping the territory of Bulgaria and to a great extent corresponding to the territory of Ancient Thrace. Beyond this geographic territory, the microorganism mutates and its growth is stunted. Also, Lactobacillus delbrueckii subsp. bulgaricus is known to only cooperate with Streptococcus thermophilus during lactic acid fermentation and in the human and animal body. In this unique cooperation these two microorganisms work symbiotically to synergistically produce multiple positive effects and balanced side effects. These beneficial effects include a positive effect on the natural micro-flora of people, competitive exclusion of pathogens and stimulation/modulation of mucosal immunity.
Based on the knowledge that Lactobacillus delbrueckii subsp. bulgaricus can cooperate with Streptococcus thermophilus during lactic acid fermentation, as well as in the human and animal body, traditionally only dairy products or isolates of human and/or animal and/or plant origin are used as the main source of finding new strains of probiotic lactic acid microorganisms. This focused searching excludes the identification of such organisms from other sources that may have enhanced and desired characteristics such as superior probiotic properties and enhanced shelf life. Accordingly, a need still exists for newly identified microorganisms capable of productive lactic acid fermentation in the presence of additional microorganisms and having superior probiotic properties with enhanced shelf stability.